With respect to electron microscopes, there is a method in which, in order to record a wide region with favorable resolution, consecutive field of view imaging (combined photography) is performed, where consecutive fields of view are imaged a plurality of times at a high magnification that results in the desired resolution and the respective fields of view are combined to form a single image. A method for performing such consecutive field of view imaging is disclosed in Patent Document 1
There is presented in Patent Document 1 a method of performing an imaging process automatically in synchrony with the field of view movement (stage movement) by specifying in advance the imaging magnification, how many times imaging is performed (the number of images produced in the vertical and horizontal directions), and the overlap amount between adjacent fields of view.
In addition, there is described in Patent Document 2 a method of performing an imaging process automatically in synchrony with the field of view movement (stage movement) while also automatically calculating how many times imaging is to be performed by specifying the coordinates of the vertices of the region of the consecutive fields of view to be imaged as a whole. In addition, in Patent Document 1, there is also presented a function for displaying a field of view region to be consecutively imaged.